Growth in mobile traffic demands has been driving demand to have wireless devices with capabilities to communicate at higher frequencies and with higher bandwidth. Frequency bands that wireless devices use to communicate have risen from megahertz (MHz) to the low gigahertz (GHz). The next step in this progression involves frequencies in the millimeter-wave (mmWave) band from 30 GHz to 300 GHz (e.g., as specified in the IEEE 802.11ad (WiGig) standard and proposed to be used in 5G mobile networks). The millimeter-wave frequency band offers the potential to provide multi-gigabit services, including high-definition television (HDTV), ultra-high definition video (UHDV), wireless docking stations, wireless Gigabit Ethernet, among others. However, because radio waves in the millimeter-wave frequency band have very short wavelengths, from one to ten millimeters, millimeter-wave communications are subject to atmospheric absorption that limits propagation to a few kilometers or less (e.g., line-of-sight), sensitivity to blockage, and other challenges. Furthermore, radio frequency integrated circuits designed to be used in millimeter-wave communications are subject to additional challenges. For example, radio frequency integrated circuits face problems that relate to phase noise and IQ imbalance that can occur due to mismatches between parallel sections in a receiver chain that deal with in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) signal paths. Furthermore, the transmit power and bandwidth needed to communicate at high carrier frequencies and with wide bandwidth results in power amplifiers experiencing significant nonlinear distortion. Accordingly, there are significant needs to have radio frequency integrated circuits with designs that can be used in millimeter-wave communications and/or other future wireless technologies.